<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Cause it's too cold by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575447">'Cause it's too cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cold Weather, Friendship/Love, Gift Fic, Holding Hands, Inspired by Music, Jumpers, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Playlist, Snow, Snow Day, So Fluffy Your Eyes Might Melt, Song: Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood), Songfic, Sweaters, Touchy-Feely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s snowing, and it only takes a song to tip them over the edge. But Kyle likes to pretend it wouldn’t.</p><p>Inspired by Sweater Weather (The Neighbourhood)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Cause it's too cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The days were so cold lately.</p><p>Ever since that pressure storm hit, every day seemed colder than the last, and snow days were a frequent event that Kyle was beginning to get bored about. The first few were awesome, but staying at home with nothing but videogames were getting old. And he couldn’t believe he was actually missing school now.</p><p>On one of the first days it had lightened enough to trudge through to the bus stop, Kyle met the guys at the bus stop.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Use the sleeves of my sweater</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He pulled on the biggest sweater he could find to protect him from the unheated outside, but it was still too cold. He lost his gloves the week before, which had only become an issue now. So, his hands were hidden in his oversized sleeves. His snow boots were the only clothes fit for this weather, and it only made him feel bad for Kenny, who couldn’t afford them. He was jumping around the place in ratty sneakers.</p><p>‘’What are you doing?’’ Kyle asked when he came to his place beside Stan.</p><p>‘’It’s freezing ass if you didn’t notice. My balls are gonna shrivel off like tic tacs if I keep still,’’ Kenny exclaimed, puffing smoke from his mouth that turned out to just be breath mixing with the cold.</p><p>‘’Hey dude,’’ Stan nudged Kyle from beside him. Kyle gladly turned his attention to Stan, who was as wrapped up as Kyle, nose pinked by the cold.</p><p>‘’Hey,’’ this was also the first time Kyle had seen Stan in days from the harsh weather. It was ridiculous to feel the need to hug him from their loss of contact, but there it was, and Kyle had to hold his hands at his sides to stop himself. They twitched. Stan would never mind if he was weird and hugged him, but Kyle was trying to be careful nowadays.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's too cold whoa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Any day now Stan would figure out that Kyle was deeply, punishingly in love with him. Kyle just wanted to delay the inevitable a little longer. He had no reason to- of course Stan would be understanding, reasonable and supportive. All that crap. But it would tilt something off and they would never be the same. Kyle didn’t know if he wanted to be the cause of that kind of small but devastating shift.</p><p>It was really hard some days, and for a while he would cringe at using the word love to describe it. But that time had passed, and it was too obviously that to be called any other stupid word he created to make himself feel better. He was in love with Stan. In love. Wanted to marry the perfect idiot he called his best friend. Wanted Stan to love and want him. Wasn’t sure what he’d do if Stan didn’t feel the same. Even though that day was coming.</p><p>Kyle was allowed to stare at him for abnormal amounts of time thinking this now. A year ago- no way, he’d burn to a crisp with embarrassment, and Stan would only make it worse by being disturbed. But the key Kyle discovered a long time ago, now a dear part of his life, was saying to hell with it to boundaries. The thing Kyle took advantage of while he could, was Stan’s equal eagerness to be close, and just- weird together.</p><p>So Kyle boldly took hold of Stans’ hand where it shivered, and held it tightly. Stan just smiled and squeezed back, and they waited for the bus while it hissed snow wind around them.</p><p>The feeling made Kyle flush with warmth, the guiltiness of taking advantage of Stan, overcome with the need to get as close as he could. Together they ignored whatever the hell Cartman was complaining about. Probably the snow getting under his fat rolls. Kyle was too far past the gates of heaven to give a fuck.</p><p>On the bus- thankfully heated, they all talked about the snow, what they did during the days off. Kyle took his regularly scheduled seat beside Stan, shoulders touching, and took the rest of the bust ride watching Stan laugh at the others from the corner of his sight, and revelling in his ridiculous warmth. They hadn’t disconnected hands.</p><p>The school was warm enough to shuck off coats and gloves, though Kyle didn’t have gloves to remove. Stan did, and Kyle kept an irrational interest in his hands in class that day, wondering if they’d still be warm from the mittens. It was too late to be embarrassed with himself. He was shameless, shameless with Stan, shameless with his infatuation. He wasn’t even really hiding it anymore.</p><p>And that just gave the question to whether Stan actually knew about it already. Maybe he knew all along, and didn’t say so to save the embarrassment. It sounded like something awfully Stan to do, making everyone happy to avoid conflict and awkwardness. Delaying to the last possible moment, when they would probably be at gunpoint. If so, Kyle didn’t even want to think about it any longer. Because he’d have just been making the biggest fool out of himself all this time.</p><p>But he would take what he could get while it lasted. Who cares that it would definitely end. Not him. Not yet.</p><p>It felt nice to be back at school though, being able to see other humans besides Ike and his parents. He loved his family, but goddamn, he needed time away from them too. About halfway through the day he remembered his class sucked and stopped being romantic about being back. It was like they never left, and everything was as shitty as before. Well, except of Stan. Of course.</p><p>‘’I heard the storm is coming back tonight,’’ Stan said at their lockers last period, putting away books from calculus.</p><p>‘’Seriously? Like we need another day off. My education is starting to suffer,’’ Kyle said.</p><p>‘’Like it already wasn’t at this school?’’</p><p>‘’Shut up,’’ Kyle shoved Stan playfully, who snickered, and held his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And if I may just take your breath away</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It used to surprise Kyle when Stan initiated the touches, but now it just made him blush and beam, and take hold fondly. They walked through the halls, passing Kenny and getting a raised eyebrow, but apparently no commentary. Kenny had been surprisingly quiet about the whole development, which Kyle kind of appreciated. It also creeped him out- because why wouldn’t he speak up?</p><p>They kept walking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't mind if there's not much to say</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyle wondered where Stan was leading him, red in the face like he’d been out in the snow just before.</p><p>‘’Wanna ditch last period with me?’’ Stan asked.</p><p>‘’Dude- no. I’ve had too much time off as it is. My grades-‘’</p><p>‘’I know- I know,’’ Stan said, taking away his hand from Kyle’s and laughing into it. ‘’I just thought- like. It’s been days since we hung out, and today felt like another of them.’’</p><p>‘’We’ve literally spent the day side by side,’’ Kyle said, acting sceptical when really- he was glowing at the realisation.</p><p>‘’I don’t know. I was just thinking- in case we get another snow day tomorrow, we could sleepover and then be together during the day too. And like- ditch with me? Because then we can prepare before it comes,’’ Stan said.</p><p>‘’You’re terrible Stanley,’’ Kyle grinned. Of course he wanted to, and of course he was saying yes. But it was thrilling to see Stan the one flustered.</p><p>‘’You’re worse,’’ Stan matched his grin. ‘’Holding my hand and shit.’’</p><p>‘’Oh please, you love it,’’ Kyle waved him off, silently flushed.</p><p>‘’Let’s go then,’’ Stan said, jostling him. ‘’You never said no.’’</p><p>‘’You knew I’d say yes. So why ask?’’</p><p>‘’Because a healthy relationship needs consent,’’ Stan joked.</p><p>‘’Oh fuck off,’’ Kyle laughed. ‘’C’mon mister bust-my-balls, let’s go prepare for this snow apocalypse.’’</p><p>‘’We’ll have to walk home,’’ Stan warned. Kyle knew that, and he had his big sweater ready to protect his hands. Stan had obviously prepared, wearing his gloves.</p><p>‘’Let’s share a playlist,’’ Stan offered when they headed to the secret side doors that they always used to get out.</p><p>‘’Same song?’’ Kyle suggested.</p><p>‘’Yeah dude,’’ Stan pulled out his phone and air pods, expensive ones his dad got him to quiet him about a drinking binge Randy had. He bought Stan those so he wouldn’t spill to his mom, and Kyle had to admit it was a sweet deal. It made sharing music a lot easier, and not many people in the class had them yet. Kyle was still saving up. In the meantime he stole Stan’s, or shared them here right now.</p><p>The two of them had a shared playlist of songs they both liked. There was a particular one- an inside joke of theirs, that they always played on repeat in the snowy weather. Kyle wasn’t the biggest fan of <em>The Neighbourhood</em>, but Stan adored them. And the song was pretty okay, he had to admit.</p><p>They shared the air pods in one ear each, and trudged through the thick snow back home. It wasn’t very far, but it was freezing balls.</p><p>Kyle was quickly chattering and huddling close to Stan, holding his hands under his arms to keep them warm. The sweater apparently wasn’t enough. It was typical justice the name of the song was <em>Sweater Weather.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Use the sleeves of my sweater</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was only a coincidence the lyrics related to him a lot right now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Touch my neck and I'll touch yours</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As a joke, Kyle touched Stan’s exposed neck and watched him grin and touch Kyle’s neck in return. They’d done this before. Kyle just had to make sure it didn’t go too far.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And what I think about</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One love, two mouths</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One love, one house</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No shirt, no blouse</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just us, you find out</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This part. It never failed to make them both suddenly stop smiling and avoid contact. Kyle didn’t know why. It could mean anyone. It didn’t <em>HAVE</em> to represent them. He was a little annoyed Stan thought of them like he did when those lyrics came. He didn’t have to make it weird like this.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's too cold whoa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For you here and now</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stan was looking back at Kyle, Kyle could feel his eyes. It’s this song that had screwed him over all those years ago. But he kept letting Stan play it, kept playing along like it was a joke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So let me hold whoa</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stan mouthed the words to Kyle.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stan put his hand out. Kyle took it, and let Stan pull his hand through his sweater sleeves and hold his cold hand tight.</p><p>Kyle mouthed <em>I love you</em>, facing straight ahead. Knowing Stan wouldn’t see it. Wouldn’t notice, as usual.</p><p>He ignored the next lyrics too, wondering how he gets himself into these situations. Stan didn’t let go, he supposed the act of the song was to hold on through his sweater, and he had to play along. Always playing along.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The goosebumps start to raise</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The minute that my left hand meets your waist</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then I watch your face</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Put my finger on your tongue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause you love the taste yeah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyle spent the rest of the walk home equally cold and hot in the face, listening to the song twice on repeat. Stan was more enthusiastic about it, Kyle just went along with it. They still didn’t release hands.</p><p>They went home to Stan’s house. Sneaking through quietly, trying to shake off snow discreetly- not sure if anyone was home. Once they were in Stan’s room, Kyle dropped his bag and fell to the bed, about to take the air pod out. Stan stopped him.</p><p>‘’Can we listen one more time?’’ Stan asked.</p><p>‘’Dude,’’ Kyle said, raising his eyebrows. He’d love to hide his face in the pillow, but fine. Fuck it. Make it three for three.</p><p>Kyle let him play it again, and this time Stan hopped up to the bed with him and sat facing Kyle. Which- might be worse than anything. He wouldn’t be able to hide from the risqué parts. He held his tongue and the song began like always.</p><p>The only thing different was that Stan didn’t move his eyes from Kyle’s. Just dissected him as the lyrics began again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Touch my neck and I’ll touch yours</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stan touched Kyle’s neck. Kyle reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>One love, two mouths</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stan mouthed the words, and Kyle’s eyes dropped to his lips incidentally.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's too cold whoa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For you here and now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So let me hold whoa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stan held Kyle’s hands, both this time. Kyle was a confused mess- not sure what was happening. But pretty sure what was happening. But- what-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The minute that my left hand meets your waist</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stan’s hand actually slid up to Kyle’s waist. Which had never- happened before. Kyle fell into the touch and turned back to Stan with an expression he hoped Stan could decipher for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And then I watch your face</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stan looked back at him. Kyle knew the next words coming, but he wasn’t sure what to expect. He wasn’t sure if he could handle if it didn’t happen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Put my finger on your tongue</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Cause you love the taste yeah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stan just stared at him, and Kyle dropped. Was it just because that’s just what he wanted to do?</p><p>No- fuck that. That wasn’t good enough.</p><p>‘’Can I just-‘’ Kyle took Stan’s phone and paused the song. Stan blinked like he was coming out of it. So Kyle quickly pulled the track backwards a few lines and let it replay. He glared at Stan, unblinking as the words approached again. Holding one hand with both of his strongly.</p><p>Not again. This song would not replay again until something changed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Put my finger on your tongue</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyle brought Stan’s hand up to his lips, slowly but strongly. Stan stared like a hypnosis victim, but presented his point finger according like he was plenty aware what was going on.</p><p>Kyle took in Stan’s finger and sucked. Sucked it and gave Stan a defiant look, telling him to do something now. The box had been opened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause you love the taste yeah</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe Stan was playing along with the fucked up lyrics? Kyle took in another two.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just us, you find out</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no no</em>
</p><p> </p><p>So that day was today. Kyle let his fingers go free, and Stan looked at him. He waited for the chorus to play.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Cause it's too cold whoa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For you here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>‘’I love you,’’</em> Kyle said, uttering the words like they’re lyrics and looking down where Stan releases everything, as expected.  The songs plays on, and they’re silent. Kyle doesn’t dare look up.</p><p>His chin is tilted up for him, by the same wet fingers that he sucked.</p><p>Kyle takes the leap and takes in Stan’s eyes. His perfectly sad blue eyes, beaming.</p><p>Then the mouth he filled full of Stan’s delicious imperfect fingers is kissed, licked open while those same hands hold his face and push him back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So let me hold whoa</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both your hands in the holes of my sweater</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kyle kisses back a little too desperately, but Stan helpfully reigns him in, and they lie there, Stan pushing Kyle into the bed, tasting saliva Kyle didn’t dare hope he’d ever taste. And yet he was, listening to the gayest song liked by people like Stan, and that’s his kissing song. Of it is. Oh god, now he has to love it.</p><p>He already did. He was lying.</p><p>‘’Thank you- <em>god,</em> thank you,’’ Stan muttered, pecking Kyle’s face all over. ‘’This was taking so long.’’</p><p>‘’You knew?’’ Kyle asked, grabbing a fistful of Stan’s hair in more unbearable delight than anger.</p><p>‘’I hoped- I hoped so fucking hard,’’ Stan sighed, dropping his weight down. ‘’I love you so much- <em>god.</em> Thank you.’’</p><p>‘’Oh- <em>Stan</em>,’’ Kyle grabbed Stan’s face and dived his tongue into his mouth again, unable to part with it.</p><p>‘’I was dying- you, and the holding hands. I couldn’t show you how I felt every time I wanted to,’’ Stan groaned, putting their foreheads together and closing his eyes.</p><p>‘’I thought you considered it joking around,’’ Kyle said, conflicted.</p><p>‘’No- please. I need you,’’ Stan said, opening them again, blaring into Kyle like water. ‘’Be mine. <em>Kyle.</em> Please- <em>please.</em>’’</p><p>‘’Stan! That’s the only thing I want. Why didn’t you do anything before?’’</p><p>Stan sighed and paused, regaining breath from their pace.</p><p>‘’I’m a pussy, mostly,’’ Stan replied. ‘’You sucked my fingers. Oh god- would you do it again?’’</p><p>Kyle laughed and Stan grinned down at him and joined in, putting his head in Kyle’s neck deliriously.</p><p>‘’Keep holding my hands please,’’ Kyle said, pretending to be more level-headed about this, though he was tempted to act like an excited dumb little puppy, wanting more attention now that he knew he could have it.</p><p>‘’It’s too cold not to,’’ Stan muffled into his neck.</p><p>‘’It was perfect song choice.’’ The song had ended, and was about to replay. Kyle would let it.</p><p>‘’I know.’’</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>